The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As automotive technology makes great strides, various technologies for implementing the convenience of a driver have been developed. Among those technologies, a parking steering assist system that assists a parking of an unskilled driver is a system which searches a parking space through a video camera or an ultrasonic sensor and controls a steering system of a vehicle to park the vehicle on the searched parking space. When controlling the parking steering of a vehicle, a conventional parking steering assistance system searches an actual parking space and transmits information on basic parking environment related to parallel parking mode and perpendicular parking mode and information on transmission operation through at least one of a screen display unit and a sound output unit of the vehicle to a driver.
However, in the development of vehicles, the conventional parking steering assistance system calculates a parking guide line by applying a normal tire size. Further, after the development of the vehicle, even when the tire size is changed due to a tire tuning, the existing normal tire size is still used to calculate the parking guide line. Accordingly, there may be a concern if a discrepancy exists between a required parking guide line and a calculated parking guide line.
FIG. 1A illustrates an example of a good parking position when a parking guide line of a vehicle which is applied with a normal tire size is calculated after the development of a vehicle is completed. Meanwhile, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C illustrate a problem of the parking position when the tire size is changed due to a tire tuning of the vehicle. FIG. 1B illustrates a case in which the vehicle is parked too close to a wall, when the tires of the vehicle are changed to tires having a larger size than the normal tire, which has a problem in that a Smart Parking Assistant System (SPAS) is stopped or the number of steps of moving forward or backward is increased. FIG. 1C illustrates a problem that the vehicle is parked too far from the wall, when the tires of the vehicle are changed to tires having a smaller size than the normal tire.